A Good Night
by LethalVenom
Summary: Edward/Bella smut


Edward carried Renesmee to her room and put her down gently in her bed, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. He pushed some hair out of her face and stared at her for a couple seconds, just admiring her. He never thought he'd feel this way toward anyone but Bella. He would slaughter armies to keep them safe without thinking twice. He would give his life to make them happy. He didn't think he was capable of loving anyone so much. Not only did he get one, but he got two. A wife and a daughter. Two reasons for living. They were his everything. He touched her face again and left her room, heading to his. Bella stood staring at herself in the full length mirror, as if she didn't believe it was her. She didn't move, she didn't breathe. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What're you thinking?" He murmured into her skin. She ran her fingers over his arms and hands.

"Trying to get used to this." She said, referring to her new face and body. He smiled, kissing her neck again. "It's weird."

"What is?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder, staring at her reflection.

"Being beautiful." She said dully. He tighted his grip on her.

"You've always been beautiful, Bella." She smiled.

"You have to say that." He smiled, slowly letting his hands release her. She didn't move.

"Can you ever just accept what I say without doubting it?" She shook her head, glancing at his reflection in the mirror.

"It's not in my nature." He nodded.

"Well you've always been beautiful. You were beautiful the first day I saw you, and you're beautiful now." She smirked.

"Ditto." He let out a small laugh.

"Thanks, Demi." She laughed with him.

"It feels good to know you think I'm beautiful." She said. He grabbed the pins in her hair and took them out one by one, letting her now wavy hair fall down. Sweeping it aside, he pulled on the tie that held her dress up at the back of her neck. he let it fall, though it remained covering her chest as the strings dangled to the side. He kissed her neck again, and moved up to her ear.

"Every single inch-" He pulled her top down, so her breasts were exposed. "-of your body is beyond perfect." he said quietly. She felt awkward until he wrapped his arms around her, covering her chest as he held her. He kept one arm there and pulled the dress down until it hit the floor at her feet. She stood there in her underwear, staring at her reflection just as she had before. He kissed her neck. As his left arm remained over her chest, his right hand ran lightly over her stomach, down into the front of her underwear. She gasped. She didn't think she'd ever get used to the feeling he gave her when he did this. How he could possibly know exactly how much pressure to use, where to touch, how fast to move, she didn't know but he knew exactly what to do to drive her insane. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him as he continued rubbing her. She sighed, making him smile against her skin. He took his hand away and gently nudged her forward so she was standing straight, gasping in nothing but her panties and high heels. "Come to bed." He said, walking towards the door. He shut it and walked to the bed. He turned to face her as she approached and shoved him down, kissing him as she straddled his lap.

She moaned as she reached down to her shoes. He grabbed her wrist.

"Leave 'em on." He said, kissing her again. She smiled and bit his lip, gently tugging on it.

"Do they turn you on?" She asked, kissing him roughly. She moved down to suck on his neck.

"Mmmhmm." He moaned, closing his eyes. She ripped his shirt open and began unbuttoning his pants, not wanting to ruin them. They fit him so well. "Rip them." He mumbled. She moved up and kissed him again.

"What?" She asked. She gasped as he ripped her underwear off of her and tossed them aside. He sat up slightly to take the remains of his shirt off.

"Rip them off." He said, kissing her again. She obeyed him and tore his pants off, leaning back to rip the legs enough to take them off of him. He watched her body as she moved back, and then faced him again. She kissed him once more before scooting her body down and straddling his knees, rather than his waist. She smiled at him before leaning forward and kissing his stomach. He closed his eyes for a minute and then continued watching her. She ran her tongue under the hem of his boxer briefs, teasing him. She cotinued letting her tongue slip deeper and deeper into his underwear until he was sure he'd get the contact he craved. He was wrong. She leaned back up and kissed him gently, a smile on her face.

He grabbed her hair and rolled so he was on top of her.

"You're a tease." He said, She smiled, trying to dig her hips up into his.

"Then punish me." She said seductively. He stared at her and then got off the bed. "What- Edward!" He ran to his closet and emerged less than a second later. He had something in his hands. "What's-" He crawled back on top of her, straddling her thighs.

"I had these made for our honeymoon. I didn't think I'd be able to do it. I figured we could use them to be safe." She saw the objects in his hands- two pairs of handcuffs.

"I can break those." She said, smiling smugly. He grabbed her left wrist and slapped one of the cuffs on it, then attached the other cuff to the bed.

"Try it." She pulled on it confidently but looked at it when nothing happened. She continued tugging but it didn't break. Edward smiled and grabbed her other wrist, doing the same to that one. She laid there, naked except for her shoes, handcuffed to the bed. He kissed her slowly but roughly. "Time to punish you." He said against her lips. He kissed her softly once more before getting off the bed. She smiled, continuing to tug on her restraints.

"I didn't think the bed was this strong." She said.

"The decorations aren't. I handcuffed you to the main bars. They're tougher." She watched as he dimmed the lights and came back to the bed.

"You're still in your underwear." She said. He smiled and gently grabbed her ankle. He lifted it up, kissing up to her shin. He softly led her foot to his shoulder and she rested her leg there as he began kissing up to her inner thigh. She lifted her other leg over his right shoulder and closed her eyes, moaning. She felt him moving farther up, licking her thigh. She opened her eyes when he stopped abruptly when he reached the end of her leg. He sat back up, letting her legs fall on either side of him. She stared at him, frustrated. He merely smiled back and leaned down, kissing her lips deeply without making contact with any other part of her body. She began lifting her lower half up, begging his body for contact. The only thing she got was a hand pushing her hip back down to the bed. She groaned into his mouth and lifted her right foot, hooking the heel of her shoe under the hem of his boxer briefs. He smiled into her mouth, kissing her again as she shoved his underwear down with her foot. He kicked them off once they were down to his ankles. "Much better." She said. He sat up, still not giving her any contact. "Eddie-" He giggled.

"Eddie?" He asked. "You've never called me that before." He said, smiling widely. She bent her knees up and pressed them together, trying to give herself some contact. When he realized what she was doing, he grabbed her knees and parted them. "Ah, ah. None of that."

"You got me back, Edward. I've had enough!" She whined. He smiled and leaned down, licking her neck.

"After all this teasing-" he nipped at her earlobe as he whispered to her. "Can you imagine how amazing it'll feel-" He let his lips drag down to her jaw, and then to her mouth. His lips brushed against hers. "When I finally give you what you want?" He whispered. He kissed her roughly and ran his thumb over her nipple, giving her chills. He broke the kiss, and began kissing her chin.

"Just a little-" She begged, squirming. He smiled and moved down slowly, kissing her body every few inches on the way down. He didn't hesitate as he sunk between her legs and gave her the contact she'd been waiting for. He licked up her center, avoiding contact with her clit. She gasped and moaned loudly, still squirming. "Ed-" She bit her lip and groaned. He ran his hand down her side, around to her ass and took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it gently. "Fuck-" She blurted out, gasping. He couldn't help but laugh. He'd never heard her talk like that. She began grinding herself up into his face, wanting him to be rougher with her but he wouldn't. He stopped sucking and licked her a couple more times before moving back up to her face and kissing her. She could taste herself on him- oddly enough, it turned her on even more. He reached over and grabbed a key off the bedside table, she watched as he unlocked the handcuffs. Once both pairs were off of her, she grabbed his shoulders and threw him back so his feet were on the pillows at the head of the bed. She wasted no time crawling on top of him.

"Eager?" He asked. She looked down at his body.

"I could say the same for you." She said, smirking.

"You taste good." He said quietly. She leaned down, kissing him roughly. He gasped into her mouth when he felt her lower herself onto him. She broke the kiss and dug her nails into his chest as she started up a slow but steady rhythm on top of him. Her eyes locked onto his as she lowered herself down on him completely before lifting her body so he'd pull out. He grabbed her hips tightly. "Fast." He said, closing his eyes. She didn't change her pace. Instead, she leaned down, kissing him. She tugged on his bottom lip as he moaned again.

"Tell me what you want, Edward. Tell me you want me to fuck you faster." She whispered, her nose bumping into his every other second from her movement. He opened his eyes and stared at her, his mouth open but no words escaping his lips. Hearing her say it like that turned him on so much more. He figured him saying it would have the same effect on her.

"Fuck me." He whispered into her lips.

"Hmmm?" She asked, pausing to rub herself against his body.

"Fuck me faster." He said. She smiled and obeyed him, kissing him and running her fingers through his hair as she sped up. He couldn't keep his eyes open. It was as if he was having a constant orgasm. He didn't know what sex was like for humans but this was almost unbearable. He felt like his body was mere seconds away from shutting down. It was too good. He bit his lip to keep his mouth shut. If he hadn't, he knew he would yell out and wake anyone within a three mile radius. The only sounds to escape his lips were desperate, pained sighs and moans. She didn't seem as worried as he did about waking anyone. She leaned back with her hands on his knees, rolling her hips into his. He opened his eyes and watched her hips moving quickly. She leaned forward again and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her and moved so he was sitting with his back against the headboard. She continued her rhythm. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes as he sucked on her neck and kissed her jaw.

"Tell me when-"

"I'm gonna cum." He moaned.

"Yeah." She said, kissing him. He moaned into her mouth.

"No- I'm- Right now." He said. He felt her tighten her muscles and he cried out, shocked that his noises were muffled by her mouth crashing into his. He froze as his orgasm crippled his body. The pleasure was overwhelming. He managed to open his eyes and saw the same expression he'd seen on her face countless times before. She'd held off so they'd finish together. She dug her body into his one more time before relaxing against him, their bodies still joined. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body and held her as they came down from the rush. "Wow." He said. She smiled.

"Mmmhmm..." She said,

"That was... Different." He said.

"Different good or different bad?"

"Definately good." He said.

"Good." She said, satisfied. She smiled to herself, clinging to her husband and wishing they could fall asleep like this. But they had all the time in the world to stay like this. She had no intention of moving anytime soon.


End file.
